


Sweet like honey

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ART BLOCK GO BOOM, Acrylics, Gen, Sam Wilson gazing gently and lovingly into my very soul, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Yeah,” he agrees, “yeah, you’re pretty, alright,” and Bucky imagines Sam with flowers in his own hair. Circling his head like a crown. He knows just which flowers to pick. Dog rose and chamomile daisies and clover, a spray of ivy, and it’s the work of minutes to twist them all into a circle, to let magic settle easy and soft into the stems. The kind of protection spell he’s only ever worked once before, and it’s so much simpler now with flowers in his hands and the sun on his skin.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 285





	Sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and you can't see the weight of the leaves (these are our falling secrets)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223481) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> I haven't done any art this year, everything has been blergh, quarantine not conducive yada yada. Then notcaycepollard's story seized me by the face and said PAINT THIS and I was like WHAAAH BUT ART BLOCK so I grabbed my kid's acrylics and an old canvas and did this bc apparently my brain doesn't think actual painting with paints counts anymore SO THERE! ART BLOCK GO BOOM! I AM BECOME PALETTE KNIFE DESTROYER OF WORLDS But jeezus kids if you decide to pick up a medium again after 20 years be kind and buy yourself some decent paints lolsob
> 
> Acrylic on canvas, 16 by 20

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/50069719443/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
